Anti-Pops
Anti-Pops (real name: Malum Kranus) is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network TV series Regular Show, despite only appearing in its eigth and final season. He is Pops Maellard's evil younger twin brother and is a godlike embodiment of evil, who is so powerful that he is capable of destroying the universe. He wants to kill his older twin brother Pops and wipe out the universe to recreate in his own twisted image. He is the strongest and powerful villain in the Regular Show series, as well as the overall main villain since he caused most of the chain of events in recent seasons. He was voiced by , who also played Freddy Krueger in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise and the Riddler in The Batman. Appearance He is similar to his brother, Pops, but all black around him and fully glows white without any pupils. He has a lightning shaped mustache and beard with sharp teeth, in addition of a black colored cape. Personality As the complete opposite of Pops, Anti-Pops is evil, cruel, sinister, authoritative, and megalomaniacal as he wants to rule all and destroy his brother who is destined to defeat him. He also gives out bad reviews to the point of attempting to giving them a negative number of stars. By the end, however, it implies as he shows remorse, stating that he wished that he could take back all the one-star reviews as he and Pops are hurled into a star. Pops cheers him up, embraces his brother and smiles before meeting their end. History Early life He and his brother Pops were born on their home planet Lolliland. For some reasons that hasn't been revealed yet, other than having been born with a completely different gift, he wants his brother dead. Season 8 At the beginning and end of each universe the two brothers battle, this battle always ends in a draw and the universe resets. In his first appearance he is seen killing a space store clerk, since he was taking to long to give his soldier his change, he then proceeds with an attack on the space tree but Pops escapes his grasp. In his next appearance he is frustrated that Pops has not been tracked, no special sauce came with his noodles and that the lowest rating he could give the noodle company was zero stars and not negative five stars. Throughout this season he is constantly trying to get Pops killed by doing various things like hiring Bounty Hunters, he eventually tricks Pops into meeting him at a space arcade and almost kills him, however the rest of the park crew save the day, Pops' trainer Earl also sacrifices himself to save Pops and is erased from existence by him. In his final appearance during the season finale he erases almost everyone from existence except Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops, who he was dueling with. He comes close to victory but Pops tackles him with a hug and they are both killed by flying into the sun. At the last minute Anti-Pops shows remorse for his actions and embraces his brother before their death. Anti-Pops and Pops's demise end the cycle of universal destruction and reborn in every 14 billion years as well as resurrected those who were erased by Anti-Pops. Quotes }} Gallery Images S8E15.078 Anti-Pops and His Men.png|Anti-Pops with his soldiers. S8E15.134 Anti-Pops Piloting a Fighter Ship.png|Anti-Pops piloting a fighter ship. S8E24.078 How about a public place instead.png|Anti-Pops and his twin brother Pops trying to discuss a peace talk. S8E27P1.004 Anti-Pops Going to Strike.png|Anti-Pops in his super form. tumblr inline onl8v4cYdF1tlg4ng 500.gif|Anti-Pops' villainous breakdown. TLCOTF17.png|Anti-Pops at a Cartoon Network villains party Videos Villainous Villain Orientation Guide The Missing Cases of the Tree House Trivia *Unsurprisingly, he is considered to be the most powerful villain in the series. Some fans consider him that he is the Thanos of Regular Show. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Forms Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Energy Beings Category:Humanoid Category:Psychics Category:Satan Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful